Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano: Lost Without You
by bearwithchainsawz
Summary: Takes place after "The Wrong Jedi" season 5, episode 20 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Ahsoka finds herself lost and alone on the galaxy after turning from the Jedi Order. It doesn't take her long to realize where she really needs to be now. Contains Luxsoka (I think I spelled that right). This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. Criticism is welcome. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka was so lost and confused. Only minutes ago had she told her master—her former master—that she couldn't return to the Order. He wasn't the only one who was hurt; she was too, amidst a tirade of other emotions that she hadn't let herself fall to before. Fear, confusion, sadness, pain; all of those filled her mind as she descended the towering steps to the Jedi Temple, leaving it all behind her.

The young Togruta had no idea what to do now. She was alone on a large city world, no one to run to, to care for her. If it weren't for her Jedi training, she would have cracked before stepping from the last step. She wasn't controlling herself now, she just moved wherever her slender orange legs wanted to go, and she didn't question it. She didn't question why she hailed a taxi, and she didn't think twice about why she was on her way to the nearest spaceport. Her heart knew where she was going, but neither her mind nor her body had the slightest idea. She pulled her shawl tight around her shoulders, keeping her eyes locked securely on the deck below her. Step after step, she moved unnoticed through the crowd and only looked up as she noticed the large neon sign hovering feet above her head.

"Offworld Departures" it read it large purple and green lettering. Why was she here she thought to herself as her legs acted faster than her mind did, already approaching to gatekeeper. What was she going to say? She had always been taught to rely on her instinct, was this what she was doing now? Her body instinctively taking her to where she belonged. The hulking Nikto grinned down to her in a careless, lackadaisical way.

"Where to, missy?" He grumbled, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Onderon," Was her curt reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Onderon? Why did she say that? What was there for her—Lux. Slowly, it started to dawn on her. All those feelings that she had hidden and kept in check before; they were all free now. Free to control her, to carry her away and guide her to what she so desperately needed. Just the thought of seeing that handsome young man again made her heart flutter. A feeling that, while not necessarily new to her, still one she was unfamiliar with and its meaning.

The young Togruta made her way to the waiting area where she sat down among the usual crowd commonly found in these place. Families, businessmen, shady individuals, and the occasional politician all moved around her in a single sea of noise and chaos. In the past, when she had visited a spaceport, all eyes would be on her. The background chatter would dim considerably out of respect or fear for the Jedi passing through, but would eventually pick back up after she had passed. Now, she was just one more person to add to the plethora of colors and clothes as they prepared for their journey.

A human man sat down next to her with an audible grunt. A quick glance told over was all she offered the surly man, who looked her way a bit more blatantly.

"You looked scared, little girl. What? You lose your parents or something?" Said the man, his voice slightly more soothing than his appearance would suggest. Ahsoka just shook her head, hugging herself slightly.

"No sir." She mumbled, keeping her head pointed to the floor and watching the shadows of the people passing her by.

"Ah. Running away, then?" The man continued.

"Yeah, you could say that." It was true; she was running from…something. She didn't even know what, but it sure felt like she had something to run from.

"Thought so. Where you running to? You got some extended family offworld or something?" He chimed yet again, still using a very parent-like comfort in his voice that made young Ahsoka feel at ease.

"Onderan. I'm…staying with a friend. At least I hope he lets me stay." She said as she lifted her head and offered a forced smile.

"He? So it's a _boy_friend, huh? What, your parents not like him or someth—Ah, that's your shuttle, there. Don't wanna miss it, kiddo. Get going, and hey. Good luck." She sent her off with a wink.

Ahsoka's gaze was shifted to the opposite direction as a small portion of the crowd flowed into a ship. A bright neon light flashed "Onderon Departures" over the doorway. She offered the man one last smile before standing and shuffling along with the crowd towards the spacecraft. After she boarded, she made her way to her seat and dozed through the trip, her head swimming with what the future might hold.


	3. Chapter 3

The lengthy shuttle ride to Onderon was rather uneventful compared to what Ahsoka was used to. She mostly just kept to herself in her cabin, only leaving to eat and sit on a bench, gazing out one of the many viewports at the stars. Her thoughts wandered to what they may hold for her now, but always switched back to Lux. Just the thought of him made her heart jump. It also made her sad. Did he still feel anything for her? Did he feel anything to begin with? What was this feeling at all? So many questions swamped her mind, making it rather difficult to put together any thought besides 'Lux'.

Her arrival at the spaceport on Onderon was just as plain as the ride to the planet. Nothing out of the ordinary or exciting like things had been when she traveled on Republic military ships. Oh how she missed the adventures she went on, the same ones that brought her to Lux. There he was again, invading her thoughts and daydreams like he had always belonged there.

She wandered out of the spaceport and into the city market, looking around the shifting crowd as if she expected Lux to just be standing there, waiting for her. How childish it seemed; to think that such a thing would happen. She disappeared into the crowd and began to wander aimlessly between the merchant's stalls, hoping to hear something or see someone, or that the force would guide her to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a public holoterminal off to the side of the road. She approached it, only to be cut off by a wagon carrying goods being driven by a rather handsome young man…Lux!

She almost screamed, but opted to play it safe and follow the wagon until it stopped. Lux dismounted as he talked to a guard at the gate to the palace, sharing credentials and the likes. The guard must have noticed Ahsoka standing not too far off and watching, as he looked past Lux, right at her.

"Who is this," he shouted. "State your business here or leave!" Both men turned to look at her, frozen in place. She looked to Lux, who was looking right back at her.

"A-Ahsoka?" He turned back to the guard. "She's with me. You'll make an exception for the Jedi who liberated out planet, right?" He flashed the guard a toothy grin, then waved Ahsoka closer and hopped on the wagon. He offered his hand to the young Torgruta to help hoist her up on to the cart as the guard opened the gate and waved them through.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was silent for the first few minutes; both teenagers too shocked to say anything until Lux finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Seeing you again is a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you were coming. Er, why are you here, anyways?" He said, trying to keep the tone light and casual.

"I just wanted to…see a friend is all. I've been through a lot, lately. I just needed a friendly face." Was her reply, her gaze still angled downward as she pulled a cloak snugly around her shoulders.

"I saw the news. That was terrible; I can't believe they tried to blame you for all that. I mean, you could never have done something like that. Right? I'm sure the Jedi knew it."

Lux realized he needed to change the subject by the look on Ahsoka's face. It was one of deep sadness, which was new to see on her face. She was usually so collected and stoic.

"I…I left the Jedi, Lux. I couldn't go back. Not after…that's why I'm here. You're the only one I have left now. I didn't know where else to go." Her voice came out soft, cracking several times as the once proud Jedi fought back tears.

"Ahsoka, I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no ide—oof!" Just like that, Ahsoka's head had landed on Lux's chest, his arms cradling his dear friend and holding her securely against his chest. "You can stay here, Ahsoka. Please do. I have my own house. There's plenty of room for two people." He added urgently.

"I'd…I'd like that. A lot. Thank you, Lux." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her stomach in a self-hug. Already, she felt warm and secure in his arms. Could this be the start of something? Did Lux share her feelings, or was he just being a gentleman? So many questions rolled through her mind as she drifted into the silent embrace of sleep.

_(Sorry this one took me so long to write. I went out of town and when I got back, writer's block hit me like a train. I think it still came out well, though.)_


	5. Chapter 5

The home was rather cozy; small but warm and comforting, yet luxurious enough that it was obvious it belonged to someone of great importance. The first floor was just two larges rooms. The main hall was lavishly decorated, though not to the point of being tacky; an obvious bachelor pad. The side room housed the kitchen and the dining area, which already smelled of a home cooked lunch. To her right, opposite of the kitchen, was a stairwell that lead to the second floor. That was where the bedrooms were located, both sharing the same lavish theme as the first floor. The tour only lasted a few short minutes; Ahsoka using the time to study Lux more than the house.

He had matured so much. He was taller, it seemed, and his body had grown to match it. He wasn't outrageously muscular, but it was obvious the new luxurious lift style hadn't gotten to him. His hair was the same, that same gentle wave to it. What Ahsoka noticed the most was that he had grown much more handsome in general, or maybe he was always that way and she was just letting herself admit it. Either way, she was happy to see him again, and when they finally sat down in the main room, all her worries seem to disappear for a moment.

"Well, what do you think? Not bad, huh? Definitely beats staying out in the jungle." Lux said, first. His crisp accent sending tingles up the Togruta's spine.

"It is. I know you're a senator and all, but this must have taken some time to put together." Ahsoka chimed in, just wanting to keep Lux speaking.

"It was my mother's when she was here. Now that…well, there's no one else to use it but me, so I chose to live here. It's close to the palace, but far enough away that I can get away from all the noise. Do you want to go put your things in your room? I'll help you carry them up." He said, standing and turning to face the girl.

"I…don't have any things. I didn't really think to pack." She mumbled, looking up to meet young man's gaze.

Lux sat back down on the couch, close enough that their shoulders were touching. He wrapped a comforting arm around the Togruta's slender shoulder, pulling her even closer. This brought a smile to her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ahsoka. I'm sorry. There's plenty here for two people, and I can have some stuff brought in just for you. Just say the word." He chimed in urgently, matching the girl's smile. "How about some lunch? It was just finished, but then I have to leave. I am needed in the palace." He added, frowning slightly.

"I would like that. I haven't eaten all day." She stood quickly just as Lux did. "I'll get myself comfortable here while you're gone."

The entire meal was eaten rather slowly. The pair passed idle chatter between themselves until Lux finally rose and wiped his mouth on his napkin. As he departed, Ahsoka leaned back in her chair and sighed. She wondered how she should bring the topic up to him; about that feeling she had when he was around. Did he have that same feeling? That was the question that made her the most nervous. Yet, somehow she was certain that he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen over Onderon; bright stars glittering over the picturesque landscape. Lux had just returned from his senatorial business he'd had to attend to. He and the young former Jedi sat on the balcony over-looking a peaceful mountain range off in the distance. A quiet young maid brought the pair a pitcher of steaming tea that smelled of rich herbs and berries, and two cups to drink from as they enjoyed their evening together. They sat mostly in silence; just taking in the scenery, until Ahsoka finally broke the silence and spoke up.

"Lux?"

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Um…" Now that she had spoken, she didn't know what to say. She opted to make a subtle movement with her hand. In a short second, her hand was on top of the dashing young senator's. His hand slowly turned, his firm but gentle fingers wrapping around the young ladies.

"Is there something you're trying to tell, Ahsoka?" Lux asked, his lips curving into a gentle, familiar smile. He turned his body to face her fully, his other hand reaching out to take hers.

"Uh…yeah. I just don't know how to say it." Ahsoka whispered sheepishly, biting down in her full lower lip.

"Then I'll say it. Ahsoka, I want you. I want you to be mine. My companion, my…my…" Lux's eyes were locked firmly on the young Togruta's, never glancing away.

They slowly moved closer, painstakingly slow, their eyes never leaving each other's. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss; sending a shock through Ahsoka's body. Their eyed finally closed, letting time slip away as they gave into what had been denied to them for so long. After what felt like an eternity, their lips finally parted and their eyes opened as they gazed into each other.

"That's…what I wanted to say." Whispered Ahsoka, smiling compassionately.

Sometime later, after another slow, passionate kiss, the young couple retired to their respective bedrooms. They both lied away, thinking about what had happened just moments ago on that balcony. The butterflies in Ahsoka's stomach wouldn't seem to take a break, not matter how hard she tried to calm them. Lux lay in his bed, thinking about what he could do to keep Ahsoka, his Ahsoka, happy. When sleep finally found the young couple, it was a peaceful one. Visions of each other swirled in their heads, keeping their dreams nice and calm.


	7. Chapter 7

The days for the new couple on Onderon passed fairly quickly, a pattern beginning to form as everyone followed their daily routines. Everyone had somewhere to be, whether it was in the market selling good or heading to some senatorial meeting or public gathering like Lux. The people of Onderon kept themselves busy. All, except for Ahsoka, who had never had the opportunity to live life outside of the Jedi Order until now. She spent her mornings and evening with Lux, of course, but the time between those two points was spent wandering aimlessly around her new home. The shops and stalls that lined the market square offered a slight change of scenery, but in the end, she had no purpose here.

While the thought of having no responsibilities was tempting at first, it quickly dawned on the young woman just how boring it was. Her head swirled with ideas of what she could be doing right now, and just how to start doing those things. She also thought about how her choice of pastime would affect Lux. Any sort of foolishness would easily make him look bad, given how they were connected and the importance of his position.

The young Togruta sighed, alone on her bench as she watched the hustle and bustle of city life. She eyed the various stalls and all the distractions they offered, looking for an escape from her thoughts. An elderly woman advertising handmade clothing, looking like she could use some business, caught the former Jedi's attention. She got up and wove her way through the crowd, approaching the stall. The elderly woman smiled at Ahsoka and quickly showed off her stock. The garments were all very appealing to Ahsoka, who had never worn anything besides a Jedi robe her whole life.

It took Ahsoka the better part of an hour to finally make her decision. She picked out a long, flowing gown made of a rather smooth fabric that she couldn't put a name to. The back was open, except for strings shimmering beads, leaving her fiery skin in plain view. The stall owner surprised her when she asked for the price.

"For the Jedi who liberated my home? Not a thing. Please, just take it darling, and tell everyone where you got it." The old lady laughed as she neatly folded the gown and packaged it. "I'm curious, though. Why would a Jedi need something like this?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm…not a Jedi anymore, actually. I chose to leave. I just thought I'd get something nice to wear for my…boyfriend." The last word rolled off her tongue very awkwardly, a word she never thought she would use in her whole life.

"Oooh. I see. Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure he'll love it." Snickered the woman as she waved Ahsoka off.

The young woman could not wait to get home and try it on.


End file.
